Little Sis, Big Brother
by outsidersfanlovesdally
Summary: From the day she was born, my sister has had me wrapped around her little finger. I'm the big brother I'm supposed to help her anyway I can, but why did she have to be such a girly girl! Now continued- please read Authors note in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Little Sis

**I do not own the outsiders! **

(Tim's POV)

From the day she was born, my sister has had me wrapped around her little finger. I will never admit it, but she did. She was so small, I was nervous to touch her. I didn't have time to tell the nurses no, before they put her in my arms; she had me from that moment.

Our Step-dad isn't around anymore so I, at twelve, am the man of the house. Curly is nine and Angie is almost seven. Mom hasn't helped much since the old man left. I heard a knock on my bedroom door,

"Tim, are you in there?" I heard a small voice ask

"Yeah I'm here, come in"

The door opened, and Angie walked in looking nervous. I sat up, looking at her.

"What's wrong little sis?" I asked her calm but concerned.

"I want to ask you something, but it's stupid," she replied looking at her feet.

"You can ask me anything, stupid or not." I told her truthfully,

"I needed some help and I wanted to get something…"

"Please just tell me, instead of beating around the bush."

"Can you do piggy tails and I wanted to get some pink nail polish"

"Bring me the ties and a hairbrush," I replied with a sigh.

I knew I was going to have to steal it. I didn't want to get caught with a bottle of nail polish; the guys would never let me live it down if I did! Good thing I never got caught, I thought with a grin.

"Tim?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts,

"Here" handing me two hair ties and the brush.

Mom screamed at her when she asked for help, then she starting asking me. I was embarrassed to find out that I could make great pig tails, and since then that's what her hair has been in.

Curly is so much easier to handle, he is an idiot, but he is tough enough. I can handle stupidity, as long as he doesn't hurt himself.

Angie on the other hand, needs another girl to hang out with, not me. Someone that understands why she cried so much after begging me to pierce her ears, and can teach her how to braid hair! I'm the big brother I'm supposed to help her anyway I can, but why did she have to be such a girly girl!

I don't know a thing when it comes to little girls, but one thing's for sure…

I love my little sister.

**Any reviews are welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- thinking back

**I don't own the Outsiders! **

(Angela's POV)

I strutted through the doors of the prison like I had done so many times before. It was visiting hours and I wanted to see my oldest brother. Mom high tailed the day Tim turned eighteen; her birthday gift to him. He has been taking care of us since the old man left, and to be honest, Tim was a better roll model than both of them combined.

I thought back to the days where Tim took both parents place, before I had any friends...

I had to have my ears pierced and Tim was the only one I trusted. I begged and pleaded and he finally gave in. I sat down on the countertop with a pair of moms earrings in my hand. He held ice cubes to my ear to numb it and then stuck the needle through.

He took one of the earrings and jabbed it in the hole, and he did the same on the other ear. I cried as my ears throbbed and Tim dried them with his thumb and he let me hug him tightly.

The Tim of today would tell me stuck it up and get over it.

I can still see myself as a little girl- My long dark hair was held back in pig tails made by Tim, but that was something kept between the two of us. It would have hurt his chances of starting the gang that he runs now...

Sometimes I hate that gang, I wish I could have stopped it from forming. Tim was a lot different back then, nicer and he hung out with me more. Now he is always on alert, and we hardly speak, if we are not yelling at each other.

I know he cares about me; he just doesn't care about me more than the gang...

**Okay I have decided to make this a collection of one shots about Tim and Angela. There will be a big mix of everything in here- young and old, different emotions and a lot of sibling feelings. Curly will be in a few of these but it's mostly Tim and Angela. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! :) **


End file.
